<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>小甜饼系列 by clinomania_Hilly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307042">小甜饼系列</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clinomania_Hilly/pseuds/clinomania_Hilly'>clinomania_Hilly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Breddy, TwoSet, Twosetviolin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:07:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clinomania_Hilly/pseuds/clinomania_Hilly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>来存个档。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 开始导入小甜饼...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ooc预警...</p>
<p>第一次产糖，新手，冒昧打扰了！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    音乐学院的饭堂，周围气氛有一点嘈杂。</p>
<p>    Eddy看着手机好一段时间了，还有一丢丢摇头晃脑的倾向，坐在对面的Brett看得出来，此刻的Eddy沉浸在某段曲子里。</p>
<p>    “dude，在听什么”Brett试图探个头过去，他好奇，或许是他也熟悉的曲子。</p>
<p>    Eddy抬头，“你平常不听的pop music”</p>
<p>    快要看到手机屏幕的Brett瞬间失去了兴趣，回到了原位。Eddy却将手机转过来给Brett看，歌词正好唱到“あなたが好きです“。Brett啧了一声，”以为你在听你的BTS，连J-POP都开始涉猎了嘛。“</p>
<p>    Eddy微微低头，不经意般偷偷地笑。</p>
<p>    Brett没听到Eddy的回应，也没继续探讨下去了。Pop music——nah, not his area.</p>
<p>    Eddy管理好表情后偷瞄了Brett一眼，他应该不知道这句歌词的意思吧，那么淡定。他摘下耳机，开始和Brett聊起今天练琴时卡在哪里了。</p>
<p>    熟悉的领域，他们像往常一样聊开了。</p>
<p>    手机屏幕暗了又亮起，新信息来了。手机界面显示，刚刚的歌依然暂停在“あなたが好きです“这句歌词。下面一行小小的译文，“我喜欢你啊”。</p>
<p>    下课时间到了，饭堂越来越嘈杂，Eddy为了听清Breet的声音，挨得更近了些。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 疯狂输出小甜饼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>别问，问就是吃糖——啊</p>
<p>(依旧ooc预警，行文风格极其朴素)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    饭堂门口，两人刚解决完午餐。</p>
<p>    Brett边走边揉了揉他的小肚子，今天中午吃得很满足。Eddy打趣，“幸好你没有选那个有辣椒的菜，gosh，看起来你根本吃不了。”他笑了笑，想起Brett那次不小心吃到辣椒以后脸瞬间变得通红通红，看上去真想掐一下，仿佛掐出来的水都是粉红粉红的。</p>
<p>    停住，再想下去气氛又会变得奇怪。</p>
<p>    见Eddy不怎么搭话，和平常有点不同，Brett瞥了他一眼。Eddy连忙转了个话题，“去买bubble tea？”</p>
<p>    Brett挑眉，“我吃得很饱诶，bro”</p>
<p>    Eddy笑得更欢，“上次你也是这样说的，最后我的奶茶被你喝了一大半？”</p>
<p>    Brett翻了个白眼，“Fine. 两杯奶茶，一人一杯。”</p>
<p>    “不用，一杯够了，轮流喝吧，太多我喝不完。”Eddy和Brett已经走到奶茶店附近了。</p>
<p>    “一杯珍珠奶茶，大杯，双份珍珠谢谢”拿到奶茶后Eddy戳了根吸管，直接递给了Brett。“你吸多点珍珠，我懒得嚼。”Brett啧了一声，摇着头，“不懂得欣赏。”Brett猛吸一大口珍珠和奶茶后，顺手递给了Eddy，Eddy也没有犹豫，直接用同一根吸管喝。看见Eddy没有拿另一根吸管，Brett仿佛想说些什么，但嘴里还有刚才那一大口珍珠和奶茶。还没等Brett咽下去这口奶茶，Eddy先开口了，“我懒，不想再戳一根吸管了。我不介意，你不用担心。”说完还对着Brett调皮地眨眼。</p>
<p>    Brett面无表情，“那随便你。”他又狠狠地吸了一大口bbt。还是同一根吸管。</p>
<p>    Eddy偷偷得逞了。接过珍珠奶茶也喝了一口，很甜。他的耳根渐渐变得像Brett吃完辣椒以后那么红。</p>
<p>    两人并排继续走着。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>隔了几个月后的本人看回之前的文...欢声笑语打出gg...so cringe<br/>然而并不是改文小能手，只是一个莫得感情的存档工具人罢了</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 小甜饼系列(三)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>依旧ooc预警...圈地自萌就好啦...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    今天Eddy去Brett家蹭饭，Eddy找了一大堆借口，家里阿姨请假了，父母要去参加宴会而他想练琴，所以来Brett家练琴顺带蹭个饭是最合理的借口。</p>
<p>    Brett果然没有怀疑，“可以啊，我和父母说一声。”他打电话的时候，Eddy已经在期待今晚和Brett排练那首后天的比赛曲目了。</p>
<p>    来到Brett家里，他的亲戚在看电视，不知道是什么节目，Eddy自己平时不怎么看电视，他面对Brett的亲戚依然有些拘束，打完招呼就紧跟着Brett走进房间。他放下手里的物品，像以往一样坐在Brett床边放空，等下一步行动。是先把小提琴拿出来呢？还是先偷偷打量Brett的房间有没有什么变化呢？</p>
<p>    还在胡思乱想的时候，Brett从厨房拿了一瓶橙汁走到房间门外，轻声说“Eddy，here you are”Eddy从放空状态中被Brett揪了出来，他站起来躲在门附近的衣柜后面，小声嘟囔“Brett刚才我和你亲戚打招呼的样子还ok吗？”Brett没听清，侧头的同时皱了皱眉，露出了最近很热的黑人问号脸。Eddy好像有点害羞？还有点不知所措？毕竟对于Eddy而言，又是一次潜在的见家长。Eddy接过橙汁后，还是躲在衣柜后面，很小声地说，“我刚才打招呼的样子还行吧？”Brett站在门外，电视机发出的声响可比Eddy的音量大得多，他还是没听清Eddy的话语。Brett走进门，身子向前探，突然拉近了两人脸与脸的距离，“你说什么，我听不清。”</p>
<p>    Eddy看见熟悉的可爱的面孔突然凑前来，条件反射以为要接吻了，就闭上眼。但这个念头很快就消失了，Brett作为好朋友，无缘无故吻他干嘛。Eddy把对Brett的小心思藏得很好，他有着不被Brett发现的自信。Eddy尽量装作自然地后退，微微低一点头，笑了，“没事了我们赶紧练琴吧”然后拧开橙汁瓶盖，灌了一口橙汁冷静。</p>
<p>    “Fine.”Brett挑眉摊手，走到房间角落蹲下，准备拿他的小提琴出来。</p>
<p>    Eddy的视线悄咪咪粘在Brett的身后，想着刚刚那个过于亲密的距离，Eddy只想留住那个瞬间。</p>
<p>    “bro怎么又在放空？拿琴出来吧”Eddy再次被Brett的话语从刚才想象的氛围中揪出来。Eddy笑了，“ok.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 小甜饼系列（四）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>well...其实我不知道这算不算是小甜饼诶</p><p>好久没有产粮啦，但正主还是一样甜=.=</p><p>不要学文中的Eddy跑完步后吃炸鸡哦（是的我在告诫今天的自己）</p><p>依然是行文朴素的一篇ooc极其严重的...小甜饼？</p><p>请勿上升真人 最后祝各位太太看文愉快~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    闹钟响了。Eddy按停了闹钟，揉了揉脸，使自己尽快清醒。在音乐学院上学的他，习惯了逃上午的大课，转过头去教学区后面的琴房占一个不太臭也不太脏的琴房练琴。</p>
<p>    去琴房的路上，Eddy瞥了一眼手机，没有新信息。昨晚一起吃完晚饭后，他和Brett好像吵了一架，Brett最近因为兼职比较多，总是芭蕾场和商演交叉着演奏小提琴，先前痊愈的腱鞘炎有复发的苗头。Eddy劝他适当休息，可能语气太冲，Brett也正好刚忙完一场，有些烦躁，居然难得的两人起了争执。虽然熟悉对方的两人很快止住了纷争，但气氛还是有点尴尬。“今天很累，我先回去了”Brett拿起他的琴盒，快步离开了。仿佛两人陷入了冷战。</p>
<p>    就是冷战吧。七月的布里斯班还是比平常冷了些。Eddy一边捂紧了他的薄外套，一边迈着匆忙的步伐奔向琴房。</p>
<p>    难得找到一个还算干净的琴房，Eddy满意地放下了琴盒，“叫上Brett来练习个双重奏，这是个不错的琴房。”Eddy心想，然后他有点长的反射弧让他意识到，Brett今天大概率会很忙，而且鉴于昨晚的事情，基本可以确定Brett不会主动联系他。</p>
<p>    好吧，想这些也无济于事。Eddy放好琴谱，练了一上午的琴。其间偶尔听到门外有脚步声，可能是想打探Eddy是不是在琴房玩手机之类的，但就是没有熟悉的Brett的身影。</p>
<p>    中午。Eddy打电话叫上同学来他占的这个琴房练琴，或只是装装样子，好让他下午能继续享用这个还算干净的，没有臭脚味也没有咖喱鸡便当味的琴房。如果是以往，他可以让Brett带杯珍珠奶茶过来，Brett准备好谱子，给他的小提琴调好音，Eddy买个三文治回来，然后就可以一起练习双重奏了。可惜最近Brett接的活有点太多了，已经好一段时间没有和Brett一起在琴房的角落喝珍珠奶茶了，不然他的腱鞘炎估计也不会复发。Eddy随手买了两杯咖啡，一杯用来答谢他同学。中午喝咖啡，一种习惯，提神，下午能有效率地继续练琴。</p>
<p>    整杯咖啡灌入喉咙，然后是一个下午的练琴时间。虽然Eddy不如上午那样专注，在思考乐句处理时总会突然有个念头——Brett在干嘛呢？然后从口袋里掏出手机刷刷Brett的社交账户，Facebook，Snap，IG，通通刷一遍。好几次，Eddy刷新了好几次，然而没有任何更新。感觉到自己有点烦躁，下弓的力度越来越猛，又一次翻看手机的Eddy意识到或许自己应该休息一下了。手机屏幕上显示5：45 pm。去跑个步吧，边跑边理清脑袋里乱糟糟的乐句处理和Brett——这次要找什么作为台阶下呢？</p>
<p>    跑了快一个小时了，觉得累就停下走走放松一下，然后继续跑，继而重复。一路依旧是熟悉的人，熟悉的场景，没有新的有趣的事物，有点无聊。然而Brett——在这个吃晚饭的时间——还是没有联系Eddy，估计晚餐是各吃各的了。愈加烦躁但又不知道怎么开口的Eddy破罐子破摔，跑完步后吃起了路边小店最常见的炸鸡和冰啤酒。刚才运动消耗的卡路里在这顿冲动消费的炸鸡和冰啤酒后不减反增。吃着炸鸡的Eddy突然想到以前准备Med考试时看的科普文，油炸食物，咖啡因，酒精——他的中枢神经和心血管表示很无奈，离healthy lifestyle又近了一步？如果Brett在旁边，是会劝阻一下刚运动完就喝冰啤酒，还是会和他一起喝？</p>
<p>    天已经完全暗了，手机屏幕也是暗的。Eddy叹了口气，收起了手机。</p>
<p>    突然手机屏幕亮了，提示“你收到一条新信息”。Eddy点开。“在学校琴房吗？路上塞车，我打包的两杯珍珠奶茶不太热了。晚上去哪里吃？”</p>
<p>    好像此刻烦躁的心才被安抚下来，晚风轻柔吹拂着Eddy的脸庞。Eddy藏不住嘴角挂起的笑，手指快速回了一句“琴房外面空地的长椅等你。”，然后跑到垃圾桶附近扔了还剩一半的啤酒。所以今晚和Brett吃什么呢？Eddy向着琴房跑去。</p>
<p>    七点多了，月朗星稀的一个夜晚。</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>